


White Substance

by Haalyle



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blame Hank for the Rating, Crime Scene, Evidence Licking, Gen, One Shot, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haalyle/pseuds/Haalyle
Summary: Connor holds out an index and middle finger out to sweep the mysterious white substance. He gives the substance a long stare.But is the white substance really all that troubling?





	White Substance

**Author's Note:**

> First DBH fanfic, don't kill me if characters are OOC, please. This was simple idea I thought of and wrote earlier this month. So, enjoy, I guess.
> 
> Not beta'd, I die like a true person! (Any mistakes, just tell me.)

The crime scene is an absolute mess. Thirium and red blood cover the floor and walls like an abstract painting, the only area that isn't covered by either substance is, instead, covered with an oddly suspicious white substance.

The victim, a middle aged man wearing a slack grey t-shirt and black shorts, has a perfect hole in his forehead while his arms are sprayed out in ways that indicate broken bones. Dull grey eyes stare blankly forward, suggesting that the victim had been dead for quite a few hours now.

Hank gives an exasperated sigh as he examined the sight. He had seen plenty of sights like this before, that was not what bothered him.

He watches as his android partner walks away from him to crouch down in front of the bed that the victim was laid on.

Connor analyses the area around him, grabbing the exact time and date of when the murder took place and noting that the killer was most likely a deviant. He took notice in how the blood that seeped down the victim's face also contained red ice, which only further confirmed certain abuse from the victim to the android.

“You're not gonna lick the fucking evidence, as you do, are you?” Hank's gruff voice made Connor's thoughts go on hold as he turns his attention to the lieutenant.

“As you know, lieutenant, I can analysis substances in real time which helps the investigation,” Connor explains, continuing to kneel down near the bed and place his attention on the white substance that soaked the corner of the bottom right leg of the bed, “It has to come to my attention that you find the action of how I do it to be... uncomfortable.”

“Yeah fucking right it's uncomfortable,” Hank agrees quickly, “Licking blood isn't something people usually do, especially not from fucking crime scenes. It makes me fucking sick just seeing you do it.”

“No one said you had to watch me examine the crime scene,” Connor looks back up at Hank, something of a smirk on his face.

“Real fucking funny, aren't ya? Where the fuck did that sass come from, Connor?”

Connor focuses his attention back onto the white substance, “I only get influenced by those I am around with,” he then holds out his index and middle finger out to the gooey substance to take a sweep of it. He gives the substance a long stare.

“Oh, don't you fucking dare,” The aged lieutenant says in a warning tone, lowering down to Connor to slap at his hand, however the android anticipates this and moves his hand away from him.

“Lieutenant, I already told you that if you are uncomfortable with me analysing the scene, you can go else where. I need to do this,” Connor says while giving Hank an annoyed pout, his lips a thin line.

“You are not putting that in your fucking mouth!” Hank loudly exclaims, reaching out to take a hold of the androids hand, but missing as the android moves further away from him, “Sure I can never get used to you licking blood, but you are not fucking licking THAT.”

“If we want a better understanding of how this happened, than I am going to have to do this,” Connor rises the two fingers up to his mouth, his pink tongue emerging from his lips.

“You are so fucking disgusting, how the fuck do I put up with you?” Hank shakes his head and decides to turn his head away to focus on anything but the android.

Connor can't exactly understand why Hank finds mayonnaise disgusting, since, according to what he can analyse, it's just a type of food that humans use to further flavour their food.

The android stands up, dusts his fingers on his jacket and turns to face Hank.

“You better not have me explain the fucking birds and bees to you!” Hank responds once he realises Connor is done with his analysis.

“I'm sorry lieutenant,” Connor apologies, eyebrows tying together as he cocks his head to the side with confusion, “But I do not think that would have anything to do with the investigation. Unless you use mayonnaise as some sort of lubrication, which I highly don't recommend.”

The sigh of relief that Hank was about to do gets choked up in his throat from the last part of Connor's statement. The lieutenant looks at his partner with wide eyes and starts coughing, bending over slightly.

“Are you alright lieutenant?” Connor asks, putting a hand on the other's shoulder as a sign of concern, “Do you need to go out and get fresh air?”

Hank doesn't reply, he just waves a hand up to gesture that he's fine, which Connor highly doubts, and straightens up. He gives Connor a quick glance, mutters something that faintly sounds like 'I'm going out' and exits the crime scene.

 


End file.
